Las apariencias engañan
by Marga16
Summary: —Arrodíllate ante tu nuevo emperador...ante tu nueva adicción...—Se veía tan delicado, tan puro y tan lindo...su sonrisa cálida me robaba la respiración...en ese momento...me di cuenta que las apariencias engañan... Advertencia: Contenido yaoi en cualquiera de los capítulos, relación chicoXchico, FoxyXMangle


**_Nota: Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenece, la historia en este fic, si. Todo lo sucedido en esta historia no ha sido adaptada en tiempo real si no ficticio, si vuela una vaca es posible en esta trama(¿)._**

Su vida realmente no fue fácil, nunca lo fue…desde muy pequeño, fue lastimado y obligado a entrenar para futuras guerras las cuales le dejaron cicatrices, una tras otra. Su pueblo tenía la creencia de que si no tenías el cuerpo en buenas condiciones y no podías pelear, no servías de nada y para suerte de Foxy, su cuerpo era casi perfecto, cubierto de cicatrices y un ojo inservible tapado por un parche de cuero el cual fue arrebatado de un contrincante en pleno campo de guerra…si todo un hombre el cual podía defenderse solo, pero, su mente no era más que un juguete con el cual jugaban sus superiores, obligándolo como todo un sumiso, a arriesgar su vida día a día por sus culos perezosos que se aplastaban en un asiento cómodo y delicioso junto a una buena fogata, comidas y mujeres que no tenían otra opción más que acompañarlos.

—¡Retirada! —Gritó el soldado al mando el cual veía venir la caída de sus soldados contra los enemigos, pero fue demasiado tarde…varios de sus hombres fueron atacados hasta la muerte y otros fueron tomados como prisioneros, Foxy, para salvar a uno de sus colegas, fue tomado como uno…mientras por el quien se arriesgo fue matado sin mucho esfuerzo…

.

.

.

.

El frío calaba sus huesos, no recordaba la última vez que había tomado un descanso desde la derrota de su nación, ahora, caminaba por los rudos caminos hacia el imperio romano, el cual, como fue informado perezosamente por uno de los soldados; los que fuesen elegidos por el mismo emperador, serian esclavos del nivel que él mismo deseara y los que no fuesen escogidos serian esclavos corrientes a familias de gran poder y los que sobraran serian esclavos de construcciones de estructuras escogidas por el mismo emperador. Foxy suspiró, era demasiado humillante, hace unos días era un fuerte oponente y ¿ahora? Un simple prisionero de esos engreídos y asquerosos soldados de cara bonita.

No podía soportarlo más, a pesar de ser un buen soldado, uno fuerte…era un simple humano, y los humanos se cansaban también. Horas, días….una semana, de haber caminado tanto y sin poder descansar cómodamente en las frías noches que de vez en cuando los soldados tomaban, a veces les daban del agua que sobraba y las migajas que dejaban con costos, solo para que pudiesen durar hasta la venta, porque claro, si el emperador no tenía "sus trofeos de guerra" los mandarían a matar a ellos mismos por irresponsables e idiotas.

Hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no caer sin muchas fuerzas a ojos cerrados al suelo de aquella tarima de madera ardiente por el desgraciado sol que liberaba sus rayos crueles hacia esos pobres hombres cansados, Foxy solo logró escuchar el sonido fastidioso del anuncio que rebelaba dichosa presencia del emperador, el pelirrojo se imaginaba una imponente figura de mirada fiera y juzgante, un cuerpo que no superase el suyo pero si en altura…¿qué más daba si moría? Se salvaría de servirle a un emperador tan cruel como él y de la humillación de servirle a la vez.

— _Lo quiero a él…a ellos también…pero me interesa más el pelirrojo_ …— Su ceño se frunció al escuchar una suave voz… ¿suave? ¿Acaso esa voz tan delicada y suave se trataba del emperador? Abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo tratando de enfocar bien su vista en esa figura algo pequeña y de ojos dorados que lo observaban atento todo el tiempo ¿quién era ese enano? De bonita piel y sonrisa cálida, en todo su trayecto en esta vida cruel, la única piel que lograba ver suave era de las concubinas de sus superiores que por obvias razones nunca logró tocar... Algo que sin si quiera notarlo había cambiado sus preferencias sexuales que nunca florecieron y fueron practicadas, por lo tanto…para él fue nuevo que entre tanta piel morena y guerrera…además de normal…encontrara una tan hermosa en un hombre.

—Tengan cuidado, no lo maltraten ¡si lo hacen les juro que les arrancaré un ojo y los dejaré sin arma alguna en la arena frente a los leones! —Advirtió el pequeño emperador que no medía más de metro setenta y a la par de dichoso pelirrojo era tan solo un enano más, pues, este medía un metro ochenta y nueve y ni hablar de su musculatura.

—Tengo mucho de qué hablar contigo…—Comentó el albino a dichoso pelirrojo el cual le observaba con su único ojo cansado y maltrecho por el cansancio, por suerte, lo montaron a un carruaje de ese tiempo, jalado por caballos de raza pura, mientras que los que fueron elegidos por el emperador, seguían caminando sin mucha suerte, al parecer este se había fijado en el pelirrojo el cual permanecía esposado y encadenado por seguridad.


End file.
